JP-A-2001-136452 discloses that picture-recording schedule information is to be acquired for a video appliance, e.g. a hard-disk video recorder, by way of a network.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2001-339674 discloses that scheduling of picture-recording is to be made by use of the picture-recording schedule information forwarded by an e-mail.
Furthermore, JP-A-2001-285766 or JP-A-10-155131 discloses those concerning network services for scheduling of picture-recording by using the broadcast-related information prepared on the server.
However, the inventions, described in JP-A-2001-136452, JP-A-2001-339674, JP-A-2001-285766 and JP-A-10-155131, have involved a problem that picture-recording schedule information is not allowed for exchange between the terminals.